1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the act of kite flying and, more particularly, to an improved reel for kites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, for flying kites higher and for larger kites a wire reel of larger size is required. In the context of this invention, a wire is a strand of indeterminate length and material. Thus, the wire may be of insulative non-metal or nonconductor metal material. It may be solid, tubular or woven. However, in general, the wire will be of a twisted or braided textile material as is most conventional. As reels of larger size are required because of the additional length and/or size of material, the drag force thereof increases. Thus, to reduce this force, the reel has been conventionally made even larger to reduce this force for a given size and length of wire.